Princess Kitana/Josh27
MKX Kitana The Princess of Edenia= Princess of Edenia *Immune to Stun, Incapacitation and Reduced Potential effects Edenian *Immune to Fear, Targeting and Delirium effects *Immune to Psychic attacks Fan Master *35% chance to follow-up attack with Double Fan Throw after single target attack *This attack apply and causes all applications of Bleeding to trigger on target Royal Storm *25% chance to preemptive counter enemy attack with Double Fan Throw and avoid attack *Gain when attack or is attacked |bio = Princess Kitana is 10,000 years old, but is considered young in her realm of Edenia and has the appearance of a young woman. Throughout the years, she rose to great importance; first as the loyal stepdaughter of Shao Kahn, then as his enemy, tearing herself away from his grasp and freeing her home realm of Edenia. She also led an army into Outworld to combat any chance of Shao Kahn rising to power again. }} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |name2a = Mournful Stick |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |cooldown2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Stick Combo |stamina2b = 15% |target2b = One Enemy |hits2b = 3 |hitcrit2b = 91% /70% |cooldown2b = 2 Rounds |type2b = Melee |effects2b = |name2c = Throw It! |stamina2c = 30% |target2c = One Enemy |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 100% /11% |cooldown2c = 2 Rounds |type2c = Ranged |effects2c = |name3 = Double Fan Throw |stamina3 = 5% |target3 = One Enemy |cooldown3 = n/a |hits3 = 2 |hitcrit3 = 91% /11% |type3 = Ranged Slashing |effects3 = |name4 = Fan Lift |stamina4 = 35% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = 4 Rounds |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = n/a |type4 = Sonic Debuff |effects4 = x3}} |-| MK2 Kitana The Edenian Female Ninja= Edenian *Immune to Fear, Targeting and Delirium effects *Immune to Psychic attacks Fan Master *35% chance to follow-up attack with Double Fan Throw after single target attack *This attack apply and causes all applications of Bleeding to trigger on target Royal Storm *25% chance to preemptive counter enemy attack with Double Fan Throw and avoid attack *Gain when attack or is attacked Edenian Female Ninja *All attacks gain *All single-target attacks are permanently stealthy and do not trigger counter-attacks or protect abilities |bio = Princess Kitana is 10,000 years old, but is considered young in her realm of Edenia and has the appearance of a young woman. Throughout the years, she rose to great importance; first as the loyal stepdaughter of Shao Kahn, then as his enemy, tearing herself away from his grasp and freeing her home realm of Edenia. She also led an army into Outworld to combat any chance of Shao Kahn rising to power again. }} Notes and Trivia * Kitana Have 2 themed weapons :*Kitana's Fan :*Kitana Fans Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 *SOON Character-Restricted Augmented ISO-8 * Royalty AISO-8 - Adds (self) to Fan Lift - Available via boss roulette in SO: X Gallery File:Kitana_GN.gif|Game News File:RecruitedMessageKitana.gif|Recruited Message Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Female Category:Special Operations Category:Special Operations Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Generalists Category:Non-Marvel Category:Video Games Category:Alternate Uniforms